Snowed In
by rancoroftheheart
Summary: Wells and Bering...Bering and Wells are off on a small road trip to a Government Record building for info on a case when technology and mother nature turn against them. "HG we don't need to add 'Getting lost in a snowstorm' to our field reports or to our repertoire of 'Do you remember when'." But guess what? Myka/HG pairing. A tad fluffy. Enjoy.


By: Rancoroftheheart

AN: Here's to hoping a lovely one-shot of one of my favorite pairings will get me out of this writer's block. Enjoy!

R

Myka walked back to her S.U.V. with two carry-out cups in her hands. The fresh snow crunched under her boots as she crossed the street to where Helena was waiting within the warmth of the vehicle. A fresh cup of coffee was exactly what Myka needed and HG had insisted on some tea for herself.

Myka's nose was starting to tingle from the cold just as she neared the vehicle and smiled at HG.

"It's about time darling, I was starting to think you froze out there." HG had reached over the console to open Myka's driver side door to let her in.

"I feel like I'm starting to freeze. Here's your cup of Lady Grey." She smiled at her friend again.

"Thank you sweet heart." Helena checked the shade of the tea before taking a sip and sighing happily.

"Well that's a good sign." Myka buckled up and pulled back onto the icy road. The two Warehouse agents were on their way to a Government Records building to do some reading up on a possible artifact link when Helena suggested the quick stop on the way. Myka didn't particularly mind stopping for something warm to drink, considering it's 23 degrees outside with snow everywhere and more still falling. While getting to the record building in one piece is her main concern; she is still very concerned with keeping HG content.

R

They drove in comfortable silence for an hour before Helena starting clicking on the Nav screen console, "How much longer until we reach our destination?"

"What does the screen say?" Myka tried moving HG's hands so they could read the E.T.A., but Helena playfully slapped her hand away and kept tapping at the screen.

Myka sighed, "Please don't break it HG we don't need to add 'Getting lost in a snowstorm' to our field reports or to our repertoire of 'Do you remember when'."

"I won't break it." The screen flickered a couple of times and the Nav computerized voiced piped in, "GPS signal lost. Attempting satellite reconnection."

Helena raised a perfect eyebrow and looked over at Myka.

"Helena...stop messing with the Nav system please."

R

Ten minutes passed and the Navigation still hadn't started working, so Myka pulled over onto the shoulder of the now empty highway.

She pulled out her phone to try and get the GPS pulled up on it instead, "Are you kidding me? How can there STILL be dead zones?!"

"Does that mean you have no signal on your phone as well?"

"Yes. Let me see yours please?"

Helena handed over her own phone and Myka growled at the lack of signal.

"Well, this is what I get for relying on technology when I could easily memorize the directions."

HG pat Myka on the arm, "It will be fine dear. We will wait for the satellite signals to reboot and be on our way. Perhaps this snow will let up some once we are on our way?"

So they waited.

And waited some more.

"Ugh." Myka pulled out her Farnsworth, "Please be Artie or Claudia."

The devices screen remained static-y for a few moments before Pete's face appeared, "Hey Hey Hey!"

Myka sighed, "Hey."

"Why the long face Mykes? Books finally boring you? Find anything on that Morrison character and his link to the artifact yet?"

"No...I'm...lost."

Pete stared hard at the tiny gray-scale Myka on the Farnsworth, "Wait. You? You are lost?"

Myka looked over at Helena who was biting her lip to keep from laughing.

Helena knew this was coming as soon as Myka fished out the Farnsworth from her coat. She knew that when Pete got wind of their dilemma he would not let her live this down.

"Yes Pete. I relied on the vehicle's GPS and it lost signal and neither of our phones are getting signal in this...blizzard we are currently sitting in."

"HEY CLAUDIA MYKA'S LOST ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD IN A BLIZZARD!"

Myka glared at her friend through the Farnsworth. Both women could hear a muffled conversation going on between Pete and most likely Claudia, but neither could distinguish what was being said.

Claudia came into view on the tiny round screen, "Hey ladies. Pete is screwing with you. I pulled up your approximate location by tracking your Farnsworth and these are the directions you need to get to the Government Records building. You are like two hours away assuming you can navigate through blizzards like Batman."

"It's officially a blizzard now? Huh. I was kidding about that..."

"Yeah, so be safe Batgirl."

Claudia read off the exact directions and both women thanked her. Myka handed off the communicator to HG as she shifted the S.U.V. into Drive. She turned the wheel and slowly pressed the acceleration pedal and the tires spun.

"Nope." Myka shook her head, gently pressed down the pedal again, and then a tad harder while gently rocking the steering wheel side to side as the tires kept spinning with no movement from the vehicle itself.

"Nononononononononono." Repeat.

"Is that what it sounds like? Are you guys physically stuck in a blizzard on the side of the road?" Claudia asked.

Myka looks over at HG and then slowly rests her face on the steering wheel.

"Claudia dear, could you please alert the closest Police Department of our predicament and call us back with delightful news?"

Claudia nodded and hung up.

"Myka, it will be alright dear."

"I know...so we turn off the vehicle to save on gas in case in case it takes a while to get help. Turn it on to warm up for about ten minutes about every hour or so and...where is my spare scarf? The red light weight one?"

"Oh, let me see," HG took off her seat belt and climbed into the back seat, "I believe you tossed into the back near our luggage."

Helena rummaged through their bags and suitcases for a minute, "Aha. Here you go. Is it to tie to the outside so they can find us?"

"Yes, just in case. One sec." Myka tied it to the antenna and hopped back into the vehicle. "I'm pretty sure it's getting colder." She pressed a button on the console and the display read 20 degrees. "Fantastic."

She turned off the vehicle and set an alarm to sound in an hour.

"Come back here with me Myka. I pulled out the blankets I packed."

Myka climbed over the middle console to join HG in the back, "I will never make fun of you for packing your million extra blankets again."

"Do you promise?"

Myka got under the blankets and sat close to HG, "I promise."

"I also have a few bottles of water and snacks in my tan satchel."

The Farnsworth buzzed and HG pulled it from her own coat and opened it to Claudia, Pete, and Artie all staring back at them.

"Chester County Emergency Response will be the ones to get you, but they have to wait for the blizzard to blow through before they can even head your way." Artie looked worried.

Claudia frown, "Conserve gas, but stay warm okay? And call in if you need anything?"

Pete rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry for messing with you earlier Mykes..."

"Thanks Pete, it's okay. We will be fine."

They spoke with each other for a while, but it was mostly the crew back home worrying over their safety. Myka closed the Farnsworth and sat in on the middle console between the driver and passenger seat in front of her.

"Myka dear, how much gasoline do we have left?"

"Almost a full tank, so we should have plenty."

"That is reassuring. I do not like the idea of freezing to death...it makes me think of the Titanic driftwood artifact. I would have died if Arthur hadn't saved me."

Myka leaned into Helena and rested her head on the woman's shoulder, "I read the field report. That won't happen to us. I promise."

"You sure are making a lot of promises today."

Myka hummed and closed her eyes, "I can't help but try to make you happy. It seems to be my default setting. It's kind of weird isn't it?"

HG laughed and rested her own head on Myka's, "It's not weird at all to try and make our friends happy."

R

The two women sat in comfortable silence for close to twenty minutes before Myka spoke up again.

"HG can we move the luggage and lay down the seats so we can stretch out? I want to be as comfortable as possible if we're going to be stuck here until only God knows when."

Helena blinked a bit sleepily at her and nodded. The two moved the luggage into the front passenger seat and laid down the back seats so they could stretch out. HG pulled free some pillows and a few more blankets out and made the back pretty comfortable. Myka just smiled and mentally reminded herself again to never make fun of HG's extra packing again.

The women stayed close to each other until Myka's alarm went off and she crawled out of their make shift bed, huffed before going out in the cold to ensure the exhaust pipe was clear, and hopped back in to turn on the vehicle for a bit to warm up. The snow was covering the vehicle and the windows were starting to completely freeze over.

The windows started to thaw only slightly when it was time for Myka to conserve gasoline again and this ritual continued for every hour they were stuck.

Myka climbed back into the pile of blankets with HG and scooted up closer to her than she had been the times before. Helena laughed quietly, wrapped her arms around Myka, and rested her head on Myka's back; causing the other agent to laugh some too. "I wish it did not take a blizzard to get a chance to hold you like this."

Myka's hazel eyes opened and her breath caught. She had definitely heard that right, but still somewhat questioned it had really just happened. She slowly turned over in Helena's arms and stared at her.

Helena kept her eyes closed and waited for her friend to say something...anything. "I am fairly certain you are intently staring, darling."

Myka watched the woman slowly open an eye and peek at her and then opened both and smiled sheepishly.

Myka smiled back at her and leaned to place a delicate kiss on Helena's smiling lips.

HG laughed and hid her face in the pillow. Myka moved the strands of hair blocking the side of Helena's face and leaned in again and kissed her cheek just as delicately as she had kissed her lips before. Helena laughed into the pillow again and looked back at her friend. "Well this is absolutely delightful."

"I agree." Myka smiled at her and leaned in again for another kiss. It was soft and lasted longer this time. Helena smiled into the kiss before returning the action. They carefully explored each others mouths for several minutes before Myka pulled away from the kiss. She sat up and looked down at Helena. Looking at Helena's red lips and into those dark eyes made her blush some. She was about to say something when the Farnsworth started buzzing. It fell into the floorboard and Myka had to dig around to find it. She fixed her mess of curls some before answering.

"Hey! Sorry, the Farnsworth fell under my seat. Any news?"

Artie stared at her and straightened his glasses, "It looks like the snow isn't stopping for two or three more hours…a lot of roads are closed and Chester County emergency responders have a few other people to get to before you."

"I understand. We will be fine Artie. We have plenty of gas left and are staying warm."

Artie smiled, he had honestly been worried about Myka's nerves. He thought for sure she would have been agitated and feeling restless. Maybe HG really does have the calming effect on Myka that Leena and Claudia claim.

When the conversation ends and Myka carefully sits the Farnsworth on the middle console Helena wraps her arms around Myka's waist and whispers, "I will most certainly keep you warm." Chills run up and down Myka's spine and she suddenly feels very warm at her core and is sure there is a blush rising to her face. She turns into Helena's arms and kisses her harder than before.

HG unbuttons Myka's coat and tosses it to the side, all the while Myka's kisses grow in intensity. Helena's fingers easily work Myka's belt buckle and the woman pulls away only to hurriedly kick off her boots and pull at Helena's own jacket.

"We are wearing so many clothes," is Myka's frustrated mumble. Helena laughs at the woman and assists. They kiss more and Helena commits to memory every detail of Myka's mouth, soft lips, and skin. "Ihve neher ven his ehxited mphf tyre lhf," Myka mumbles something into the frantic kissing that HG can't decipher.

"What darling?"

Myka runs her hand through her very untamed curly mane and gasps for air, "I said that 'I've never been this excited my entire life'."

Helena laughs, loudly, and hugs Myka to her bare body. Myka laughs too and hugs her back, "I hope I didn't just ruin the moment...Did I?"

"No no no. The contrary my dear. Now-," Helena paused and locked eyes with Myka. She intertwines their fingers in one hand and gently takes Myka's other and guides it down the length of their bodies, "Let me show you just how excited I am too."

Myka's eyes grow wide and darken considerably, "Oh." She leans in and kisses HG softly. "I'm glad we're still on the same page," she whispers into Helena's cheek as she explores another part of the woman next to her.

HG hums in pleasure, "As I am glad we are both such avid readers."

Myka smiled and kissed HG with more passion as the Victorian then slid on top of her. Her dark hair trailed over her and she looked down at her and met her passionate kisses and touches with equal enthusiasm.

When HG and Myka finally ran out of energy the author lazily kissed her way back up Myka's body. Stopping often to pay extra attention to the spots that proved to send Myka into a haze. There were many of those spots. When Helena finally reached Myka's neck she kissed the little red spots that were sure to bruise.

"Darling, I have a new appreciation for the cold."

Myka's phone blares an alarm again and she taps ignore for the fifth time, deciding they are still warm enough in there pile of clothes, blankets, and hot bodies.

Myka rests her chin on the top of Helena's head as she kisses her neck some more and she runs her hand down the woman's back in gentle, affectionate motions, "Why? Because we were stuck together and pushed to explore our feelings?"

Helena grinned and pushed up on her elbows, so she could look Myka in the eyes, "Well that is a good reason too."

Myka looked at her confused, "What were you going to say?"

A mischievous glint sparkled in the inventor's eyes, "That we can wear our scarves and everyone will simply think it is only because of the cold."

Myka's confusion left her face immediately and her eyes went wide, "Helena! How many marks did you leave?!"

Helena laughed and kissed Myka's hot cheek, "I'm thinking only a few more than you left me darling."

R

Myka turned the vehicle key and removed it from the ignition, "Well the responders should be here any minute according to Claud. Do I still look like I had mind-blowing sex an hour ago?" Helena laughed and pulled her own hair into a messy bun and skillfully wrapped her scarf around her bruising ivory neck. She then tousled Myka's curls until they looked a normal level of disheveled and fixed her scarf too. Most of the blankets had been folded and the back seats were back in the normal position.

"I believe they will not suspect a thing."

Myka smiled and kissed Helena's cheek, "Good. I'm ready to go through those records and get back to the B&B."

"You are already thinking of getting in my bed aren't you? Simply ravenous."

Myka playfully smacked HG's arm. "I just mean I'm ready to get home. Your bed does sound nice though."

"Mmm. I have silk sheets."

Myka smirked at her, "I know."

"I am simply reminding you."

The women could hear a large vehicle approaching, it sounded like a tow-truck with it's low siren on.

R

The women pull up to the B&B a couple of days later, returning with useful information related to one of their cases as planned.

The large front door closes behind them and they leave their luggage by the entrance, "Pete?" Myka calls out, "Leena, Claud, Artie, Steve? We're home."

Rummaging in the kitchen catches their attention, as does the many fast foot-steps upstairs.

Claudia all but bursts down the stairs and into Myka's arms, "OMG I'm so glad you two are back!" The woman is beaming as she bounces between them, giving them multiple hugs.

Pete comes down the stairs only a little bit slower than Claudia as to not knock anyone over. He bear hugs them both at the same time and lifts them off of the floor a little bit as he does.

Leena laughs from the kitchen archway, "Welcome home ladies." She smiles knowingly at them as she observes their auras before heading back into the kitchen to finish up dinner.

Pete lets go of HG and Myka and immediately notices the difference in Myka, "Well, uh welcome back! Artie and Steve are at the Warehouse and will be back soon for dinner."

Myka looked at him warily, she could tell that he noticed something was different by the way he was looking at her and how his voice changed a little.

Helena gently touched the locket on her chest out of nervous habit as she looked between the two. Claudia raised her eyebrows.

Leena set the table and looked over at the quiet group. The auras were all different than they were only a minute ago.

Myka cleared her throat to ensure her voice wouldn't crack, "Helena...Helena and I are a couple. Not that you wouldn't catch on soon anyway. Just getting that out there..." She cleared her throat again and looked over at Helena who had a small smile on her face that definitely was reaching her eyes. They were practically sparkling with joy.

"Ha! Yes! Finally!" Pete proceeded to bear hug them again and they laughed as Myka looked confused by the reaction only to be more confused by the sight of Claudia and Leena doing a little victory dances in the dining room. Helena's musical laughter cleared Myka's thoughts and left a smile on her face.

Leena leaned over to Claudia, "Want to make a bet on how high Artie's eyebrows go when they tell him at dinner?"

Claudia laughed, "Yus! But, we have to make sure they tell him before he eats or drinks. Artie freaking chokes on air. I don't want to Heimlich the man with dinner in his throat."

Leena smiled, "I agree. Ten dollars on two inches."

"Ten on three inches. I'm going to ask Pete if he wants in and Jinksy when he gets here."

"Alright."

Leena watches her run to Pete and pull him aside and she just smiles as she watches all of their auras return to the way they should be.

Helena gently grabs Myka's hands and smiles at her, "We get to add 'Getting lost in a snowstorm' to our field reports or to our repertoire of 'Do you remember when'."

Myka laughs and kisses her, "Along with a couple other things."

R

AN: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you have the time. Thanks for reading!


End file.
